


sapnotfound smutlet

by Anonbro



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sapnap, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Edging, Intercrural Sex, Leg/Thigh fixation, M/M, Masturbation, Omega George, Overstimulation, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Smut, bunny george, degrading, light sadomasochism, mini shorts, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbro/pseuds/Anonbro
Summary: its just a collection of self indulgent smut fics of sapnotfound/georgenap.[requests open]
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	sapnotfound smutlet

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first smut in like two years and ive been into snf brainrot lately;; hope u fellow snfers enjoy!  
> requests are open, !  
> -no gore/blood/severe violence  
> -no pee/scat/ageplay/emeto  
> -no noncon stuff  
> -yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft but you turn into a random mob every five minutes!.... except some coding error happens and George becomes half-rabbit. Sapnap thinks it's hot and a one in a lifetime chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa its my first time writing smut ;-;

When they'd spawned into the new world, everything was the usual. Surrounded by grass and flowers, a nice amount of oak trees, and the lucky nearby village. Sapnap slung his right arm over George's shoulder, "So what's the challenge this time? Also where's Dream?"

George loaded up the small holographic box for chatting and commands, "He said he's busy or something."

"Seriously? I guess it's just you and me, George~" He chimed, leaning his head against the older's endearingly, who only huffed. "Yeah, unfortunately," George snided, "Basically, I coded it so that every 5 minutes, we change into a random mob and gain its abilities. For example, after 5 minutes, I turn into an enderman, I will be able to teleport but water could kill me."

"Ohh, that sounds kinda fun, not gonna lie." Sapnap smiled, already excited and raring to go. He walked off, skipping around and picking random flowers as George typed in the start command, "Okay, I'm starting it in 1... 2... 3..."

Poof!

Before Sapnap was even able to get wood, he realised there was no countdown timer. An error, perhaps? "George, I think you did something wr-"

He froze, speechless at the sight before him. George was staring back at him, equally surprised but with a hint of disbelief rather than the excitement Sapnap was feeling. The brit had two fluffy bunny ears sprouting from his hair, twitching and acting like they were actually part of him. And oh my god did he looks so adorable.

"What?! George? Oh my god?!" He leaped towards the motionless boy, his eyes shining with joy. "You're a bunny! Holy shit, this is amazing." Sapnap exclaimed, opening his arms wide to hug the hell out of George, but the older sighed despairingly and held Sapnap away with his palm.

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe I made an error like this. We can't start like this, I'm gonna go check the codes." George said, bitterly, turning around to open up the command box again and Sapnap nearly had a heart attack.

"George." He said, seriously, gaining George's attention.

"Wha-- Ah?!"

A bunny tail.

He had a god damn fluffy bunny tail.

And all of Sapnap snapped, throwing himself onto George, who fell on the fluffy grass. As George tried to process what was going on, he felt Sapnap's hand slide down from his back and onto the delicates curves of his ass, brushing over his tail. And then he got it. "Sapnap! What's wrong with you!? What are you doing, get off!" He wasn't exactly denying him, more so embarrassed and surprised.

Can you blame him, though? The view of George with his back turnt, exposing his slim, delicate figure with a brown fluffy round tail and dark brown bunny ears that clashes against his pale skin , it was all simply way too seducing.

"George, there's no way I'm letting this once in a lifetime chance go to waste." Sapnap whispered against George's ear, who shivered at the sudden gesture. Right as George opened his mouth to retort, Sapnap pulled him into a deep, messy kiss, he was almost just crashing and pushing his lips against the older's soft ones. He licked and nibbled at them, asking for permission almost and then crashed his tongue in. He was a skilled kisser, the power and passion in the kiss was enough to get George weak and throbbing.

Sapnap pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He wiped his mouth, fully taking in the appetising sight under him, with dark, hungry eyes. George was panting for air, his furry ears twitching and folded. 

Sapnap gulped, "George... I don't think I can hold back any longer. Just pinch my ear if it gets bad for you." Still flushed and panting, George hummed in response, "Just do it..." and Sapnap dived into his embrace.

His hands were all over the older's body, who was even more sensitive than usual because of the effects, feeling every touch deeply. Sapnap travelled down George's figure, planting small, sloppy kisses and marks everywhere he liked, in which George would whimper at every suck. 

Gliding down onto the older's thighs, Sapnap caressed them carefully, one other hand still under George's sweatshirt, the other unbuckled his belt. And when the pants were off, Sapnap licked his lips as he saw meaty, pale legs and his bulging erection. 

"Sapnap... Slow down..."

George muttered, in a honey-sweet voice, still feeling the lingering touch and kisses. Sapnap didn't listen, giving him a smug smirk before going down on the older, not slowing down at all.

He rubbed circles onto George's inner thighs with one hand, the other wrapped around his cock, stroking fast and earning broken moans from the boy, sending electricity down Sapnap's pants as well. The sudden wave of pleasure got his thihhs trembling, but Sapnap held them down. He gave him a few more strokes until he knew the older was close to cumming. "Wha- What are you...?" George cried, breathless. And Sapnap smirked.

George blinked, then warmth and moisture surrounded him in an instant. Sapnap hummed in satisfaction when George let out a loud mewl, hips twitching upwards into his lips, begging for him to move.

"Sapnap!" 

The younger started bobbing his head, so painfully slow, the tongue on the underside of George's dick, leaving no spot missed. As the older squirmed and moan under him, he sucked and went deeper and deeper until his lips touched the base. George wondered where his gag reflex went.

But Sapnap stayed there, edging him, _cockwarming_ him, barely moving an inch. "...Sap... Please move..." He begged without any need to. He wanted to cum so bad, he wanted to cum into the brat's throat.

Thankfully, Sapnap moved again, in a faster pace, twirling his tongue and working in a rhythmic way, using all the techniques he knew would drive George mad. As if that wasn't enough, his hands had wandered around George's body, to his back until he felt something furry.

George yelped, reaching a fast hand to stop Sapnap, who sent a muffled groan which gave his blowjob vibration. "Not there, please!" He cried and Sapnap squeezed the brown, puffy tail, pulling it and earning a choked gasp from the other.

He quickened his pace, sucking hard while also pulling hard until George jolted upwards, sending waves of built-up pleasure into his throat. "Fuck! Sapnap!" High-pitched, he screamed, his hands gripping Sapnap's hair tightly as he tried to push as deep as he could.

Tired, he plopped onto the grass, panting heavily but his erection stayed up, "Huh? I'm still..." Sapnap giggled, swallowing down hard, licking his lips as to not waste a single drop.

"You really are a rabbit, huh?"

"Shut up, Sapnap."

"You're still raring to go, George?"

"Shut. _Up_. Sapnap."

And Sapnap took his hand, lazily planting kisses on it, looking George dead in the eyes as his long ears twitch, still a little sensitive. He stopped, bringing his own fingers to George's lips, tracing his bottom lips soft shape and he let out a shaky exhale. He knew what this meant. 

"Sap... Now...? I just came..." He said, barely above a whisper. Sapnap smiled darkly, his other hand tracing his nape. Embarrassed, he parted his lips, licking Sapnap's two fingers, taking them in his mouth and sucking down hard. He was the definition of impatient, but perhaps George liked a bit of overstimulation.

With the now soaked fingers, Sapnap probed at George's entrance, who twitched in anticipation. Licking his lips, he pushed two fingers in right away, the burning stretch causing George to whine needily as he curled them, moving in a piston manner.

It didn't help how George was producing _slick,_ thegushy sounds omitting from down under as Sapnap scissored his fingers. "Hnngh...! More!"

And Sapnap delivered, adding a third finger to curl onto his prostate for which George threw his head back, voicing out a scream. The way the older squirmed and twitched and basically rode his fingers had him palming his own boner through his pants, until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out.

As George whimpered at the sudden loss, he hastily threw off his pants and anything else in the way, then, George felt something hot and hard against his ass, resting on a part of his tail. "It's too big, Sap... Can it fit...?" Holding his cock firmly, Sapnap positioned himself, breaths heavy.

Sapnap held his legs up, resting his feet on his shoulder as his hungry eyes rested onto George's flushed, desperate face. "Please-" Interrupted as Sapnap grinded against his ass, teasing.

"Please, what?"

"...Put it in already, Sapnap! I need it!"

Sapnap pretended to think for a bit, before giving him a hard grind, just barely missing his hole. George bit his lip, "I need it...! Your dick! I want your dick, Sapnap!" 

There it is.

"Good boy."

And Sapnap's hips snapped forward, earning a loud, obscene moan from the rabbit boy, ears shooting up straight. His rhythm was a mess, rolling his hips into George's ass with so much power and impact that he was probably gonna have trouble sitting down later. Slapping, wet sounds mixed with George's broken whines, strings of his slick connecting the two whenever Sapnap pulled out.

The younger groaned, hunching over and pinning down George's wrists harder and the older choked when he hit his prostate, ears moving to each time he does so. Sapnap notices this and turns George over onto his knees. At first grabbing George's waist to keep him in place as he thrusted hard into him, before reaching his hands out to grab his long, straightened ears.

"Wha- Sapnap!"

"What? Don't like it?" He says in between the sounds of their skin smashing together. George yelped when Sapnap pulled on them.

"Ah-! No- They're sensitive!" He moaned but that just fueled Sapnap even more, tugging on them as he planted deep hickeys on his nape, biting even.

All of it drove him crazy, absolutely drowning in sensation. With the way Sapnap's dick stroked his insides so roughly, so mercilessly but so _fucking_ good, with the way he was biting his nape like a wolf, leaving dotted circles to mark - it was bliss. He couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank, it was nothing but Sapnap.

So close. They were both so close. Everything was a blur, with Sapnap's hot breath against his nape, the way his ass stung yet felt so euphoric with how the raven filled him up and pounded him with no mercy - He came.

"Sapnap!"

A long, whine broke out his throat when Sapnap slammed against his prostate, deeper and harder, tugging hard on his brown ears and he felt so full, so so full as Sapnap exploded inside him with a husky groan.

They stayed like that for a bit as they twitched and trembled from their orgasms, until Sapnap pulled out, white spilling out of George, his ass bruised and bright pink from the slams.

Panting, Sapnap plopped down beside George, who was gasping for air. 

That felt so fucking good. 

George huffed, "Sap..."

"What is it, George? Need help cleaning up?" He asked, genuine concern. But when he looked at the brunette, he was still as lustful and red, fire in his eyes.

He was still rock-hard.

"Seriously? We just did it, George."

To which, the older pouted, turning away from Sapnap in embarrassment, but Sapnap pulled his wrist. And he was just a few centimetres away from his neck. "What...?" George huffed, a little surprised but still stubborn.

But he dropped his act when Sapnap licked a long strip along his nape, biting his ears.

"I never said I wouldn't, though. Let's go for five rounds."

"Five?!"

Rabbits are a handful. But somehow, Sapnap was worse.


End file.
